Anastasiya Barton
by AnastasiyaRose
Summary: a collection of one-shots about Natasha and Clint's daughter as she grows up as the worlds best assassins' daughter and deals with SHIELD drama. Rated T for language May end up writing a story about her, depends on the vibes I get. also I encourage reviews greatly.
1. Training the rookies

Hello this is my first story about the daughter of Natasha and Clint. In this one-shot she is called in by a friend to knock some rookies down a few pegs.

* * *

**Anastasiya Barton's pov: **

"Recruits get your asses in line!" said David who is a personal friend and the recruit trainer for this particular group of recruits. He thought that it would be fun to teach this particularly arrogant group of recruits about not underestimating their opponents and a lesson in humility all at the same time.

"What's with the little girl sir?" a big dude with spiky hair calls out as he arrogantly walks to the formation.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 16 thank you." I say with fake sweetness I can't wait to go a few rounds with him.

"This young woman is your sparring partner for the day." David says, I can practically feel his internal smile at the mere thought of me throwing these men around like rag dolls.

"WHAT!" scream at least three recruits I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Come on you can go easy on me if it makes you feel better." I say sweetly as I walk towards the mat. "David, are you going to pick out the five or can I?"

"Cross, Rowing, Johares, Walker, and Rodney get on the mat. When I blow my whistle the sparring, work as a team and try to take her down, if all five of you are laid out on the floor at one time she wins and if you can get her down on the ground for more than 10 seconds y'all win."

"Only ten seconds? What if we slam her down hard?" one of them sates.

"Walker if you can slam her down hard enough to the point that she doesn't get up in ten seconds I will personally give you 200 dollars. Now let's spar." He says as he blows his whistle.

I let my whole demeanor change from the cute bubbly 16yr old to the assassin I am in the inside. I can see the recruits pause for a second surprised by my sudden change. The big one that was all cocky earlier lunges at me I spin out of his way and immediately duck out-of-the-way of the fist I feel coming at my side. I grab the hand and spin him in to the guy who was about to kick at my head, they both go sprawling across the floor. Another guy runs at me I throw myself into my mom's signature thigh flip but I'm careful not to break his neck. The big guy grabs me from behind; I slip my foot behind him and then slam my weight into him causing him to fall backwards and let go of me. I jump up from the ground and look to see that I have one guy standing and the two that got tangled start to get up. I run at the last one standing and throw feign throwing my fist at his face. When he ducks I grab him and throw him into a head lock and use that momentum to literally throw him into the two guys that were just getting up sending them all into the floor. I hear David's whistle blow and I look around big man is sprawled back-down into the mat, the one I used the thigh flip on unconscious on the floor, and my pile of guys tangled up in front of me.

"How…" one of the recruits breathes.

"This is the most important lesson to learn as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. never fall for the outward appearances. Never let yourself be swayed by how someone looks. I am a sweet innocent little girl on the outside but on the inside I'm an assassin. I took down five of your toughest recruits in about 3 minutes." I say to them as I walk over to where they were grouped.

"Excuse me, miss but who are you?" one of the recruits who never spoke up before asked.

"I'm Anastasiya Barton; yes the daughter of Clint Baryon and Natasha Romanoff." I say smiling.

"I call a redo." I hear the cocky one say from behind me. "We didn't know you were the daughter of two top class assassins or would have underestimated you like that"

"That was exactly the point of this exercise you took me on as if I was just a teenager. You didn't even think that I could be anything but that. When you get the field there is going to be things out there you are going to think that is one think but you must be prepared for that to change at a moment's notice." I explain.

"I still think that if it was just me and you I would have been able to put you on the ground." He spats.

"In your dreams," I smile. "Well David I have to go mom wants me to stop for Chinese on the way home."

I sense the punch coming from behind me that was headed without a doubt for my side. I spin out of the way, grab his arm spin him out in front of me and slam him towards the ground.

"You have a lot to learn before you can even think of getting to my level" I growl. I then flip my hair over my shoulder and glide out of the gym.

* * *

**random recruits' pov:**

When that girl came in the room with David I thought it could be his daughter, she looked so sweet and bubbly in her green sweat pants and blue t-shirt with her auburn hair up in a sporty pony tail.

Then sir said that some of were going to spar with her I thought he was joking. Then she got on the mat with five of our best guys on the mat with her and she was still bubbly. But as soon as that whistle blew she was a whole different person, it was actually startling to see that level of change so quickly. She took all five of them down in 2min 25sec.

When she said she was the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton it all made sense. She literally was perfectly made for this.

Then Rowing attacked her and its like she could see it coming she deflected it so easily and then just walked out. When she walked out though you can tell that she was acting when she walked into the room the first time, this girl isn't bubbly of sweet, no this girl is hard, beautiful and tough. It fits her


	2. Transferee

Ok guys I hope you like this one but if you don't that's ok I wrote it late at night and I will probably edit tomorrow. If you have any opinions I'm always open thanks :)

* * *

**Anastasiya's pov:**

Fury is going to kill me if I'm late again, I was late to the last two meetings he had with me. Not only was there that but today is a meeting about my ability as to intern or work as a trainer through-out the summer.

"Excuse me miss. I need to see your credentials." Says a slightly Italian accent behind be. Most people think of SHIELD as under American control but truly it is under no one governments control and does not protect only one government, SHIELD protects the world.

"Am I doing something wrong sir?" I ask as I turn around to see a classic Italia man about 19 yrs old looking looking at me, he's defiantly a transferee.

"Miss I need to see your creds. You're too young to be on a top-secret base unattended," he says like its common knowledge. Great. I have to deal with this and the fact that I'm now going to be late with my meeting with Fury.

"Here" I growl as I hand them over. "I'm Anastasiya Rose Barton, 17yr old daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff so it would be best for us both if you let me go on my merry way. I'm late for a meeting with Fury and you are now my excuse."

"Natasha Romanoff was never pregnant miss." He says smugly.

"That's because even though Mom's eggs were viable she could not carry a child so Mom and Dad had me via surrogate mother." I growl

"Yeah right, these creds are fake, now spread so I can pat you down." He says. I sigh knowing that Fury will kill me if I beat up a newbie so I do as he says. Luckily it's a light day so he only pulls out a dagger from my boot and the gun from my right. But then he grazes his hands up my ass and grabs it. I feel my anger flare up I turn around grab his hand and spin him into the wall face first never letting go of his arm. I bend said arm into a position where one false move would either break his elbow or dislocate his shoulder.

"I wasn't lying about who I was and I hope you don't like whatever job you have because there is a good chance that you are going to lose it after I tell Fury all this when I have to explain why I am 15min late to my meeting with the DIRECTOR OF SHIELD." I growl at him.

I throw him on the ground, leaving him as a heap on the floor, and walk past the crowd that had no doubt started to gather when they saw me being pat down.

"You are by far the dumbest man I have ever seen in my entire life." I hear an agent say as I turn around the corner. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth pull into a smile.

* * *

**Random Agent's pov:**

There were some people in the world who are just stupid and this Italian agent is one of them. You **never** stop a Barton or a Romanoff when they look determined and in a rush, and that is what this young Italian agent just did.

I stay to watch what I know will turn out to be a hilarious display. So when I see Anastasiya just get ready to be pat down without a fight I'm slightly disappointed. That is until the idiot grabs her ass. It takes her maybe half a second to throw him against the wall and pull his arm painfully behind him. Me and the other six people all watched her threaten him then deposit him on the ground like trash.

"You are by far the dumbest man I have ever seen in my entire life." I can't help but tell the agent as he lays in the floor in pain and Anastasiya walks off. I shake my head and turn around and continue the rest of my day.


	3. Time to be a Teacher

In this one-shot Ana faces here first day as a trainer.

* * *

**Anastasiya's POV:**

I hear the recruits behind the door, talking about me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I heard our trainer isn't even an agent." I here a guy whisper.

"I heard he is like supper buff and can take down 20 men in 3 minutes."

"I heard he is better than Hawkeye and the Black Widow."

"I heard that it isn't a dude but a guy." a girl says

"A girl could never be that good... well except the Back Widow, **_IF_** you believe in her reputation." some dude says cockily and I I take that as my cue.

"TRANIES ATTENTION." I shout from my position in the doorway. All of them turn around and snap into attention in a comical fashion. that is until they see that the person that yelled at them is a 17yr old girl.

"Excuse me little lady, but who do you think you are and where is our instructor." says the man that was talking about me being able to take down 20 men in 3 min.

'"Agents get your asses back in formation or you will not like the punishment. As to your smart mouth question I believe that I am your trainer." I reply sharply. I know I probably sound harsh but I'm a 17yr old instructing a bunch of 19-21yr olds I truly do get where they see the problem.

"Miss you are about 15yrs old how can you bee our trainer?" a new voice asks. I sigh.

"Did I not tell you to get back into attention?" I growl. "I'm seventeen and I could take down any of you in less than a minute so don't act like your better than me I've read all your files I'm not impressed in the slightest." I see all but three men get back into attention.

"Seriously, your a little girl who probably cant throw a punch." A guy who I distinctly remember as Training agent Zachary Strass.

"Then come at me," I say as I walk toward the center matt. this group obviously needed to be shown some power to earn respect. He runs at me the second I nod my head for the match to begin. I don't let myself slip into assassin mode just yet so I just spin out of his way.

"Aww are you scared?" He taunts from his new spot on the mat.

"Nope just giving you time to change your mind." I reply honestly, I think there is a rule about trainers fighting trainees but this guy is going to need this lesson.

"Your the one that needs to change their mind" he scoffs. At this I slide into assassin mode letting anything but trained precision fall off me, he pauses shocked for a second but he runs at me anyways. I run at him needing momentum for the move I want to pull. He throws his fist toward my face I grab it and pull it with m slide through his legs effectively flipping him onto his back. I jump on top of him and pulling a knife out of the sheath in my boot. I hold his head back with his hair and hold the knife up to his neck.

"Dead." I say and get up. I look to see all the recruits looking at me wide eyed and slack jawed.

"My name is classified since it is undetermined if you will become an agent of SHIELD or not so call me Ana for now. I have 3 rules that I expect to be followed... 1) you treat me with respect and I will treat you with respect. 2) you will not lie to me and I will be as honest as possible as you. 3) There will be NO inappropriate behavior, aka relationships, if you wanna duke it out with somebody go ahead but there will be no PDA." I announce.

" I call rematch." I hear from behind me as he gets up.

"Trainee Strass if you don't want me to destroy what little is left of your dignity get in line. I went easy on you the first time but you could become my personal volunteer for this group, any move, hold, or knife trick." I growl. he goes and gets in line.

"Now if you want to become a techie raise your hand." I get three hands. "Just because you want to be a tech doesn't mean you can just not listen to the lessons I will teach. If the base your on gets attacked you will become a dead duck."

"Recon?" four hands. "Listen to the lessons and learn how to notice things. Don't let anyone tell you that job isn't important it keeps agents from flying blind, and even some recons go in the history book."

"control" two hands "You must know the information I teach, You will keep the agents on base or in the field orderly. Even though at first your work may sometimes feel meaningless don't give up.

"swat?" six "You are the saviors for those who get captured and the backup for those who cant do it all themselves, listen and learn to be proud of what you will do. but not too proud."

"sniper?" three, I cant help but get excited about that. maybe if they last more than a week ill beg dad to do a special workshop for them. "You need to know everything just because your in the distance doesn't mean you cant get caught. You may have doubts about your work, maybe even feel like it is the cowards way of killing but its not. Snipes are often used when attacking the target upfront is deadly, you are saving lives by pulling that trigger."

"Espionage?" 7 hands went up, not a bad number. "You will learn how to become anyone at any time from me. Out there you must blend where you don't belong and convince people you are your best friend.

"Assassin?" five hands went up including the hand of the moron I just slammed on the ground. "You will learn how to sneak in kill someone and sneak out without arising suspicion. You will learn all you need to know to bring down anyone that stands in your path. There is one thing you must know first, cockiness is the key to **defeat** if you get cocky you get dead."

"look around there are thirty of you in this room. some will drop out, some will stay, and some may hold your life in their hands in the future. They are your equals treat them as such. I am your guide to survival, listen to me and you might just make it." I say. I see the words I say sink in some look curious others are nervous I was never like them I never worried about my choices but then again I never was a normal recruit.

"Now Trainees get your asses on that track I want 6 laps." I sternly tell them and they all take off.

* * *

**Director Fury's pov:**

I watch Anastasiya from the observation deck and I wonder if she can handle this, even though she is not an agent and will have become a trainee when she signs up because of protocol, I assigned her to train men and women two to four years older than her.

when she does not back down from the onslaught of mockery I have to say I'm impressed. I'm even more impressed with the move she pulled.

But when she makes her speech about the different sections of SHIELD I have no doubt in my mind that she will do well here.


	4. The med-bay

_the avengers have just returned to the hellicarrier from a mission and well ya'll will see..._

_p.s. sorry it took me so long to write i have been really busy with a whole bunch of family issues._

* * *

**Anastasiya's pov**

'Barton report to the med wards the avengers are back from their mission. There is a bunch of injuries between all of them. You'll wanna get there quickly.' I hear Coulson's say over my earpiece. I freeze for a moment then take off out of my class. I don't care that the trainees are going to be left alone all I can think is Coulson's words. 'You'll wanna get there quickly.'

I run through the hallways bushing past any agent that stays in my way. I whip around corners and through doorways. I run up the stairs to get around the elevator that would no doubt be two slow. I jump through the doors that lead to the fifth floor. right after making it through the doors I run into a huge guy probably twice my size throwing us both into the floor.

"Watch where you are going pipsqueak." he yells

"You watch it, you were in my way." I yell as I jump up off the floor and begin to run down the halls yells something back at me but I don't care enough to listen.

Once I reach the door to the med wards I run straight through. I look around wildly for someone who can point me in the right direction.

"Can I help you miss?" one of the nurses ask me.

"Avengers where?" I bark at her, she gives me a strange look.

"Ma'am i am sorry but the Avengers aren't allowed visitors right now much less fan girls." she snaps obviously new to the brash nature of those on the helicarrier.

"Lady you're obviously new here so if someone who has a clearance level of a twelve or above tells you to do something you get up off your ass and point them either in the direction of what they want or your superior!" I scream at her "Now point me towards the Avengers!"

The lady's eyes got real hard and she looked like she was gonna reprimand me or something till the head doctor David calls out, "Agent Barton your parents as well as the rest of the Avengers are in rooms 101-104."

I look up at the doctor and nod my head and dash in the direction of the rooms. I pass Tony's and Bruce's first, Pepper is already at Tony's side and he was smiling. Bruce was sitting reading just resting from the energy of being the hulk. I quickly moved to the next room. Steve was laying awake in his bed he looks over at me and smiles.

"Just a few broken ribs and a concussion keep moving" he says I nod my head and look in Thor's room his arm is in a sling but he is conscious as well.

"Ana please there is no permanent damage move on to the next room." he says giving me a knowing look. I smile then walk to the last room, my parents room.

I walk through the doorway and see them sitting there mom's leg is wrapped up and so is her arm. dad has wrappings on his chest and gauze covering a spot on his head. They were both sleeping, no doubt under the influence of drugs._(neither one of them will be pleased when they wake up.)_ I walk slowly towards them grabbing a chair and setting it between their two beds. Once I have sat down i cant help but let a tear get passed what tony calls 'The Romanoff Mask'.

_They are alright, they **all** made it through this battle. My family is safe even though they may be a little broken. Broken things can be fixed.  
_

* * *

**The doctor's pov:**_  
_

I hear the doors bang open as someone runs into the main entrance to the med-bay. I don't even spare a glance at the person just signal for a nurse to help them and continue on with my conversation.

"You sedated Agents Romanoff and Barton? You do realize that they are not to be sedated untill their daughter gets to see them first?" I ask the idiot doctor beside me, he is temporarily filling in for their usual doctor who is on leave at the moment.

"I had to set three ribs on Barton and both Romanoff's arm and leg. Do you think I'm gonna do that without sedating them?" he snaps.

"You should of, or at least waited to set them,because if they don't tell their daughter that they are ok then we are not be able to get her out of the bay till they wake up." I reply.

"Well just call security on her, he retorts irritably. I go to reply but am interrupted by sadly familiar screaming.

_"Lady you're obviously new here so if someone who has a clearance level of a twelve or above tells you to do something you get up off your ass and point them either in the direction of what they want or your superior!" I scream at her "Now point me towards the Avengers!"_

I look over at Little Barton, as we secretly call her, as she chews out the nurse. I realize that it was the nurse I sent to help the the person that came through the door. GREAT I sent a new nurse to help an irritable assassin child.

"Agent Barton your parents as well as the rest of the Avengers are in rooms 101-104." I tell her before she can physically injure my nurse. she nods and sprints down the hall.

I turn back to the doctor that I was discussing with. "You want to sick security on that girl, the daughter of two highly trained assassins and family to the avengers? Good luck finding an agent that will answer that call." I say turning around to go check on my patients.


End file.
